Adult Enertainment
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Kagome's dad and InuYasha have some fun!


Kagome/InuYasha

"So why do I have to come here with you again?" InuYasha asked his Fiancé's Father in annoyance.

"Don't hate me like that." Kane lazily said his eyes closed and cigarette loosely held to his lips. "I just happened to have time today, too."

His blue eyes opened in mischief as he held his hand out his pointer finger sticking out. "Lets have some adult entertainment today, shall we?"

"Adult entertainment?" InuYasha questioned.

"This is the toy store I visit regularly." Kane said with his arms crossed as they stepped into a store.

"Toy store? You're a regular?" InuYasha asked as he looked around.

"Hello!" Kane called out.

A small bold man stepped out from the corner with a green glowing light saber and rushed at Kane. Kane grunted as he stepped back and brought out his own light saber, clicking the button a purple colored one came out. He rushed at the old man and they clashed sabers, moving with impressive speed as they continued to come at one another. Kane flew back now standing in front of InuYasha.

"Stop moving." The man yelled and speed at him and Kane dodged making the old man slam his light saber down on InuYasha's head.

"Argh!" InuYasha cried out as he held his head.

"Oh, hes got slow reflexes for someone your bring here." The man commented.

"He's an amateur, so give him a break." Kane said as he took as drag of his cigarette.

"There are pros at this thing!" InuYasha shouted come eye closed and his hands rubbing his head.

"Well call it a draw today." Kane said as he raised his saber and retracted it, completely ignoring InuYasha.

"So that makes it 123 wins, 171 losses, and 32 draws for me." the elder said with a smile.

"This is your idea of adult entertainment?"

"The real thing starts here." Turning to the old man Kana got serious. "Hey. Is it ready?"

"You bet." The man said his eyes finally opening for the first time in a sly way.

The white box was handed to InuYasha who opened it when Kane said too. Inside was a lizard with spots, fake of course…

"What is this?"

"A Bengal Giant Lizard, Mr. Lizard." The old man said.

"How very literal." InuYasha dryly commented.

"We'll slip this down Nodako's back," he fist pumped and he turned to the side with thumbs up and one eye closed his cheeks gaining a pink hue. "And we'll surprise her! Just thinking about it makes my heart sing."

"No way." InuYasha commented. "Don't you feel bad for Nodako? You should stop it."

"Don't worry. It's stimulus that keeps the relationship between husband and wife fresh." Kane said as he through his arm around InuYasha's shoulder. "You should remember it."

"Is it really something like that?"

…

"It's been a while InuYasha." Nodako said as she smiled at him and her husband. "Kagome just left to the store and will be back soon, kay."

"Yea. Hello." InuYasha weakly greeted one arm behind his back.

"By the way, Nodako, what was your least favorite anime again?" Kane asked.

"The Bengal Giant Lizard."

'So specific!' InuYasha thought and looked to a smirking Kane.

"Yeah, right?" he said in wonder before pointing angrily at the corner. "Look! It's the The Bengal Giant Lizard!"

Nodako turned frightened to where he pointed. "Wh-where?"

Kane pointed elsewhere. "Look it's over there!"

Nodako screamed turning.

Kane gestured to InuYasha making the boy frown. "I'm sorry, Nodako." InuYasha whispered as he slipped the Lizard down her shirt. "Oh no! It went down your back!" InuYasha exclaimed as he stepped back.

The toy slowly slid down her back as if it were alive making Nodako gasp. "NO!" She cried out as the color drained from her face, with her fist clenched close to her chest she turned and ran into Kane making him crash to the ground before crashing into InuYasha making his face meet the bookcase.

"Someone get it out please!" She cries as she ran down the shrine steps at top speed and to the streets.

Kane twitched from his position on the floor his black hair messy. "Crap. That was more than a little stimulus." He said.

"What are your going to do about it?!" InuYasha yelled.

Kane ran out the door. "Nodako I didn't do it!" he cried as he ran inuYasha right behind him yelling "You cheap bastard!"

The neighbor Miss. Ushio laughed as she walked to him. "Wow, they're running faster than usual." She said as they watched Nodako run back yelling for someone to get the lizard out with Kane behind her telling her to stop.

"InuYasha."

"Oh, shit."

Kagome stood with her hands on her hips, bags set down, and eyes on fire. "What did you do to my Mother!"

"It was your dad!"

Kagome glared. "Run."

InuYasha nodded as he gulped. "Yep running. I'm running!"

Miss. Ushio laughed harder as she watched the two couples run around like headless chickens.


End file.
